1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to display devices including a reflection pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of FPD devices are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Recently, a display device (e.g., the OLED device or the LCD device) capable of displaying an image and reflecting an image of an object that is disposed in front of the display device may have been developed.
Meanwhile, the display device may include a camera module such that the functions of a video call and a video conference, a video recording, etc. are operated using an image that is recorded by the camera module. Generally, the camera module is disposed in a border (or, edge) of the display device. However, the target object being recorded is usually closer to the center area of the display device. As such, the camera module may not squarely capture the target object that is disposed in front of the display device correctly. The target object could appear off-center in the captured image or, in the case of a video conference, the captured image of a user shows the user looking at “somewhere else,” not at the camera because the user is looking at the display region instead of the camera at the border of the display device. As a result, the captured image may be unnatural or unsatisfying.